


a token of your favor

by Vahildr



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Champions Joust, Clueless Ren Fair Newbie!Jesse, I lied apparently this is the au everyone needed even if they dont realize it, Knight!Hanzo, M/M, Ren Faire AU, the au no one needed but yall got
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahildr/pseuds/Vahildr
Summary: Jesse McCree was out of place.When Ana and Reinhard suggested the fair, Jesse hadn’t expected… this.The day had started out alright: walking around (Jesse was out of place, not dressed like the rest, in their costumes and fancy garb), the fair-goers were easily amused by his “strange attire”, as if he had stepped back into a fantasy world where things like cowboys just.. Didn’t exist.





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse McCree was out of place. 

When Ana and Reinhard suggested the fair, Jesse hadn’t expected… this.

The day had started out alright: walking around (Jesse was out of place, not dressed like the rest, in their costumes and fancy garb), the fair-goers were easily amused by his “strange attire”, as if he had stepped back into a fantasy world where things like cowboys just.. Didn’t exist.

There had been shows: acrobatics, singing, magic tricks, even a large tank and pool with what looked to be mermaids, something Leena and Emily had practically dragged him over to see, leaving with a small pearl, given to him by one of the mesmerizing figures in the clear water, with their colorful tails and coy smiles, they almost reminded Jesse of tropical fish. 

Ana finally caught on, noticing he was overwhelmed, and that’s how they came here, to the main stage, where shows happened throughout the day: falconry, like they were watching now, great birds of prey and raptors swooping down at the whistle and call of their keeper. 

Fareeah had been picked by one handler to go onto the field, a golden eagle landing on the heavy leather glove that protected her skin from the talons of the creature as Angela grinned, snapping pictures of her girlfriend. 

In all, Jesse hadn’t quite found anything that caught his attentions. Sure, it was fun, there was plenty of booze (mead, he decided, was just the right amount of sweet to be enjoyable on a cooler, fall day, especially warmed up, the way it was served) and the people watching was great, but there was something missing for the cowboy.

What that something was, Jesse didn’t know. 

Not until he spotted a man across the arena, dressed in blue and black, long dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail, tied back. He was standing with his arms crossed, listening as two others spoke animatedly, and Jesse noticed that the other two were dressed in plate armor, something the other lacked.

Ana poked him in the side, causing Jesse to jump.

“Those are some of the knights, for the joust that’s happening in about ten minutes. We have a good spot to watch too.”

She smiled, and Jesse felt his cheeks darken. Hopefully she wouldn’t notice that he had been watching one in particular.. He pulled his gaze away from the trio across the arena, instead pulling out his phone to flip through the pictures he had taken throughout the day, smiling softly at each one. 

Eventually, the arena stands started filling up, and Jesse was pulled from his distraction as an announcer, the King of the Faire, as they called the aging gentleman who was dressed in bright gold and red started explaining the show, introducing the five knights that would be fighting for their chance to be his own champion. 

Jesse’s eyes landed on the blue-and-black garbed knight, his eyes widening as he galloped around the arena on the back of a dapple grey stallion, the horses’ dark mane and tail flickering as they ran, the barding glinting in the sunlight as the gold ribbon flashed behind them. 

“In the blue, our master archer, often called The Dragon, Sir Hanzo Shimada. Hailing from the far east, Sir Hanzo is cunning and swift…” 

Jesse tuned out the man announcing as the knight in question - Hanzo Shimada - came to a halt before their portion of the stands, lifting the bow he carried with one hand, much to the audience’s pleasure.

Up close, he was even more gorgeous, the hard lines and sharp features more pronounced as he played to the crowd. Jesse noticed the clothing he wore was oriental in looks. One arm, carefully tattooed with a dragon, was left uncovered while the other was protected by leather and steel. 

Jesse felt eyes on him, looking up to see Hanzo staring right at him, a slight smirk dancing on his lips. 

“You there, my lord,” Hazo’s voice was smooth, and Jesse froze, pinned with the man’s gaze. “Might I be as bold as to ask for a token of your favor? To help me win the day’s events?”

Jesse’s voice caught in his throat as Hanzo bowed low, eyes locked on his own, watching as Jesse fumbled with the bandana around his neck, untying it clumsily at Ana’s whispered direction. Being so close to the barrier, Jesse leaned over, offering out the crimson fabric, his cheeks darkening as their fingers brushed, the knight taking his hand, bringing it up to softly kiss before taking the offered fabric, deftly tying it to the bow resting against his legs.

“What might your name be, my lord?”

This was low enough, just for his ears, Jesse realized, faltering slightly.

“McCree… Jesse, I mean.. Jesse McCree.” 

Hanzo chuckled, lifting Jesse’s hand once more, lips brushing the back of his hand. “Perhaps my lord would wait for me, after the tournament?”

There wasn’t enough time for Jesse to respond before his blue-clad knight was gone, the lingering of a kiss brushing his hand, and the tourney began. 

Jesse tried to watch everything happening, but he only had eyes for the archer, winning nearly everything that was thrown at the fighters. Each were skilled in their own way, but something about the Japanese man had caught Jesse’s attentions and held it fast, as if pinned with one of the archer’s own arrows.

Soon, only one remained, and Jesse enthusiastically joined in the cheers as Hanzo held the prize - a circlet of gold - high in the air, pushing his steed onwards until skidding to a halt in front of Jesse’s spot, the corner of his mouth raised into a soft smile. 

“My lord, I thank you for your support,” he bowed and Jesse was pushed to stand by Fareeah, almost falling as he scrambled to get a bit closer. “Would it be agreeable to offer you a token of my own?”

Jesse froze, unsure of what to do, other than a confused nod, and Hanzo leaned forwards, knocking Jesse’s ever-present cowboy hat off, pausing for just a moment before gently placing the circlet on his head, fingers lightly brushing through Jesse’s hair before pulling back when a knight dressed in green and white strode towards them, expression hidden under a mask, though their eyes danced.

Hanzo leaned closer and Jesse tilted his head to catch his words - a soft “wait for me?” - before he was gone. Ana took the opportunity to lean down, scooping up his fallen hat. “I suppose I’ll keep a hold of this for you, Jesse. Now that you seem to have found something new to wear?”

She grinned lightly, a glint in her eyes as Jesse waved the statement away, not granting her with a response and she laughed, shaking her head. “Call if you need us, I’m sure one of us will pick up.”

With that, the small group vanished, though Jesse knew he’d probably get an earful from them later on, wanting to know the detai-

“Hello there,” Jesse looked up in surprise. Hanzo still wore the blue and black attire from before, a stark contrast to the red that Jesse had worn that day, his bow - Jesse’s bandana still tied to it - slung across his back. The knight looked at Jesse critically, a look of amusement in his eyes as Jesse ducked his head, cheek darkening. 

Hanzo took his arm, leading him into the afternoon crowds, and for the first time that day, Jesse felt at ease.

“Hmm… You know, if I am to be on the arm of a lord for the rest of the day, perhaps they should better look the part?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Jesse McCree hadn’t planned on spending the afternoon wandering the crowded stalls, but he wasn’t opposed to it either, with the addition of his new-found companion._  
> 

Jesse McCree hadn’t planned on spending the afternoon wandering the crowded stalls, but he wasn’t opposed to it either, with the addition of his new-found companion. 

Hanzo knew everyone it seemed as they bounced from place to place, picking up things in bright gold and crimson, paired with gleaming black leather until they stopped in front of a permanent building. They stepped into the cooler, air-conditioned building, much to Jesse’s relief. 

“This is where the actors stay,” Hanzo explained as they stepped into one room, setting their acquired collection down on one of the beds. “My brother - the green knight - is staying here as well, he’s out and about right now though. Probably flirting with the mermaids again. He always seems to be over there. I guess I can’t fault him, since one of his boyfriends is a performer there...” 

Hanzo’s eyes widened as he realized his rambling and he fell quiet, glancing away as he closed the door before turning to sort through the things they had found.

“Come on, I’ll help you. There’s a lot of pieces and it can be tricky. We'll do the tunic first…”

Jesse’s cheeks darkened considerably at the thought of this relative stranger - albeit a gorgeous one - helping him dress, though he found he didn’t quite mind the thought as Hanzo’s hands trailed through his hair once more, tugging the circlet from his head. 

“I’ve seen you around town a lot.. You work at the hardware store right?”

Jesse looked up in surprise as as he unbuttoned his shirt, nodding his head. Now that he got a closer look, Hanzo did seem extremely familiar. Maybe he had seen him in the shop before? He steeled his features as Hanzo turned back to face him. 

“Yeah, I know the owner, he’s an old family friend of ours. Are you from around here too?”

Hanzo hummed in response, the silence between them amiable as Hanzo guided Jesse through pulling on the costume, more in depth than the cowboy was expecting. The finished product, however, was well worth the effort, just seeing the knight’s smile was enough.

Jesse wore a long-sleeved tunic, something that would show off his figure, accented by the leather doublet overtop, and the gorget and bracers gracing his throat and wrists. Black pants made of soft fabrics and black leather boots were rather unspectacular, but they made the costume, Jesse noticed as Hanzo positioned the cloak over his shoulders: black on the outside, with dark crimson inside, the gold trim along the outer hem matching that of the tunic, gold disks pinning the cloak in place on his shoulders. 

Jesse’s breath caught as Hanzo moved to stand behind him, the final piece in his hands, settling the coronet into his hair, antiques gold glinting though his dark brown locks. He beamed and Jesse turned to face him, a smile gracing on his own features. 

“My liege, you fit the part now,” Hanzo bowed low and Jesse held out a hand, tugging him up to a standing position as he chuckled softly. 

“I knew I cleaned up well, but darlin’, I never saw myself as the lord-type, much less one with a handsome knight at my disposal…”

Hanzo motioned towards the door. “Perhaps my Lord would like to visit the kingdom?”

Jesse held out an arm and Hanzo took it, leading them back into the cool autumn air. 

No one recognized Jesse as they walked, thankfully - Jesse wasn’t sure what he would do if Ana or any of them saw him in this - but everyone seemed to recognize the knight at his side, people stopping to ask for a picture with the archer, and soon, they also wanted a picture with Sir Hanzo’s mysterious new liege. 

They walked to the mermaid lagoon, down through the fairy gardens, and through the tents and stalls that lined the pathways. 

Every so often, something would catch Jesse’s eye, and they’d stop to look at the wares and pieces that the craftspeople sold. At one stall, puppets made to look like gryphons, dragons, wolves, and even birds and cats caught his eye, with their realistic movements and brightly colored fur. Hanzo smiled as Jesse fiddled with one - a blue and white dragon - before they turned towards the next stall. 

At another, Jesse noticed brightly dyed ribbons made of silk, a gold one with a scale-like pattern catching his gaze. It would look nicer than a red bandana, he mused as he tugged it down, glancing to make sure Hanzo was distracted before paying for the trinket, shoving it into the pouch at his belt with a smile.

By the time Hanzo had to return to the main arena for the last show of the day, Jesse was comfortable in his new role, even coming up with a persona to go by with Hanzo’s help, Sir Jed, though Hanzo had laughed: it still sounded positively cowboy-like. 

Hanzo disappeared to get ready for the show and Jesse found himself perched in the same spot he had been in earlier that day, this time watching the knights across the way as they prepared. He saw Hanzo talking with the green-garbed knight, and he glanced over, a grin on his features, stopping Jesse in his thoughts. He looked familiar...

He didn’t have a chance to do much else when someone tackled him from behind with a loud shriek of amusement. Fareeah rested her head on his shoulder, grinning. “Damn, Jesse, you clean up well, I’m impressed.”

She made him stand, walking around her older “brother” with an appraising eye as Ana and the others walked up, Ana hiding a smirk behind one hand. Jesse sighed heavily. 

This was the exact opposite of what he wanted to happen.

“You can’t just up and vanish for two hours and not expect us to wonder where you got to,” Jack sidled up, Gabe right behind him. Both men appraised the look carefully, Gabe shaking his head in amusement. 

Jesse was saved from any more scrutiny by the sound of horns signaling the start of the final tournament of the day. With a rather dramatic flick of his new cape, he turned to lean against the fenceline, watching as each of the knights stopped before their section of the stands.

There were no horses this time, rather each knight was armed with a sword and shield, and Jesse tilted his head, frowning. 

“Worried for me?”

Hanzo’s voice was light, airy. “I can’t promise I’ll do well this time, hand to hand combat is not my forte, but perhaps I can beg for another favor? For luck?”

This time, Jesse was prepared: the golden ribbon gleamed in the sunlight and their eyes met briefly: surprise at the gift in Hanzo’s and a shy, half-amused gleam in Jesse’s.

“I figured this would be more fitting than a bandana,” Jesse’s voice was low, only for them, and Hanzo smiled, taking the ribbon and letting it slide across his skin. He hesitated a moment before typing his hair up, using the gift to hold it in place. He whispered a thank you before he was called to the center, cold focus taking over as the games started.

Fareeah perched next to him. 

“You know his brother. The one in green? He’s in classes with me.”

Jesse let out a surprised huff. So Fareeah had known. Had everyone else as well?

“Since I know you’ll ask, no. Only Genji and I knew. Zen did, but I don’t think you’ve met him. I didn’t tell Mom, or Gabe and Jack. They kinda guessed it on their own though after earlier…”

Jesse’s head fell to rest on his arms and he shook his head, laughing slightly. 

“I suppose you knew about this too?”

He gestured to the outfit, one eyebrow raised, as if daring her to lie. Fareeah shook her head. “All I knew was he wanted to meet you at the faire. I had no idea about all this.”

They were pulled from the conversation at a shout from the arena, and Jesse watched as the blue- and green- clad knights took on a mountain of a man in heavy plate armor. Jesse recognized him as Fareeah’s step-father, Reinhardt. Or rather, he recognized the heavy warhammer he swung, clanging against the green knight’s shield. 

The fight lasted longer than Jesse anticipated, the brothers working as one unit to chip away at the older, wiser warrior. They watched the rest in silence, Jesse’s breath catching when Hanzo was “killed” by the next fighter to take the ring. 

He knew that Hanzo wasn’t _actually_ dead, but something about seeing the man sprawled on the dusty ground made him flinch, wanting to run onto the field and pull him to the side.

As if sensing Jesse’s gaze on him, Hanzo shifted minutely, turning his head so that their eyes connected across the field. Fareeah snorted in amusement, tugging on Jesse’s hair to get his attention. 

 

“You’ve known him for a day, and already you can’t keep your eyes off him?”

Her voice was teasing, but Jesse glanced up to see an ernest look in her eyes. “Whenever I’m studying with Genji, he’s always ranting about how his brother talks about “that cowboy that always comes into the shop”. Genji’s the one who helped set all this up.”

She grinned then, nodding back towards the arena, just as Reinhart was helping Hanzo to his feet, clasping the younger man in a tight hug, something Jesse knew all too well.

When he was finally able to escape the mountain of a knight’s grasp, Hanzo made his way to where Jesse waitied, Fareeah grinning next to him, a step or so behind where the cowboy-turned-lord stood on the rails, leaning across to catch Hanzo’s hand in his, pulling the knight close and softly catching Hanzo’s lips with his own.

It lasted only a moment, Jesse pulling away first, his cheeks dark. Hanzo’s eyes were wide, lips parted, surprise clear on his features, a look mirrored on Jesse’s own face.

“I.. I’m so-”

Hanzo leaned up, silencing him with an insistent kiss. He felt Jesse take in a sharp breath before he relaxed into the action, humming softly, forgetting for just a moment the world around them until a heavy weight on Jesse’s back nearly pulled him off the fence-line, a surprised huff escaping his lips as he turned his head to glare at Fareeah, who just grinned, still leaning across his back, placing all her weight on his back.

“Hanzo, save meee,” he whined as the armor-clad man climbed the fence, rolling his eyes.

“What more would you like, my lord, I’ve already fought for your honor today,” he smiled, tugging Jesse into a standing position, lips quirking at the huff of surprise when Fareeah slid off Jesse’s back.

Jesse shrugged, tangling his fingers with Hanzo’s, not letting his hand go quite yet.

“A date, maybe? Without… all this?”

He motioned with his free hand and Hanzo nodded quickly. 

“It would be my pleasure, Jesse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2 because I needed to write shenanigans that involve Hanzo prettying his new liege in fancy clothing. Also Genji's boyfriends are Lucio and Zen, guess which one is a mermaid xD
> 
> I have at least two more chapters in mind for this so *jazz hands*
> 
> Enjoy, leave a comment, I love getting them, and thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> \--Drake
> 
> Inspiration links/notes:  
> Hanzo:  
> https://pin.it/saauyen3i34vep
> 
> I’m imagining this is kinda what he’s wearing, except his tattoo is shown/left visible and the fancy-sleeve is on the other arm (with grey instead of the red design). In blues/grey/black instead of red and black, though after meeting Jesse, he starts to swap out the shades of blue for red (or maybe just makes a whole new outfit and this is what it looks like lol) 
> 
> Jesse:  
> https://pin.it/gehbecyhojx6r6 (coronet)  
> https://pin.it/w6ja5zzhs5nfqy  
> https://pin.it/j6durgfw2s3q3h  
> https://pin.it/yvni2c6o6uu37d
> 
> A sort of combination of these few sets, in red, gold, and black. Jesse would probably prefer something simpler, but he’s letting Hanzo have his fun dressing him up, and he’s fallen hard for this smooth-talking knight, so he really wants to make an impression (even though he has no idea what’s going on??). For the coronet, instead of the burnished silver, I’m imagining a sort of antiqued gold. Hanzo borrows a practice sword from one of his fellow knights for Jesse to wear, peace-tied, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> The ren faire au no one knew they needed. I have been missing my faire family, and so this happened. 
> 
> I would like to shout out to the McHanzo discord server I found, everyone there is wonderful, and I blame this (and the next few fics I start) on y'all. Which means I am also dedicating them to you.
> 
> There's a few more ideas for this universe in my head, including maybe Jesse getting some new clothes?? and _maybe something a bit more, you'll just have to wait and seeee_
> 
> Like always, your feedback is appreciated, it is what makes me continue writing! Let me know what you thing, and what I should do next! <3


End file.
